


If You Blink

by tofansesmuna



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofansesmuna/pseuds/tofansesmuna
Summary: There’s a reason that Arthur has a corner office.





	If You Blink

“Ms. Byng, I must insist that you take my suggestions with a little more weight.” The man sitting across the table from her bent forward in his seat and placed his clasped hands in front of him in a firm manner. How cute, she thought. Acting all big and official; he thinks he can change my mind. In reality the only thing the motion did was push his already large belly further in on itself, reminding Victoria very much of a pimple about to pop. 

In deliberate contrast, she leaned back far in her chair, and spread her hands graciously. “Well, Mr. Puth, as much as I value your input, I do believe my instincts ring true on this one. A weekly sing-a-long session will greatly benefit the overall experience of our workers. As the recent Institute study that Uncle Jack reported on says, singing is a wonderfully cathartic activity, and music itself can be influential in a person’s energy levels and motivation. Not only that, but it has the potential to really enhance the social dynamic of the workplace. Think about it: a time to relax and bond with your colleagues in a safe environment, where the regular tube sorter is just as important as their supervising manager. More comfort with your equals and superiors means more communication, which ultimately means a more productive City Hall.” Mr. Puth was shaking his head slightly. His posture said that he was exhausted with the discussion, but the expression on his face was very pleasant. As were the faces of every person sat around the conference table. 

“I appreciate your noble effort to improve the work experience, Ms. Byng, but the notion itself is just too unrealistic. While it might be fairly simple to conduct such meetings in your department, several of the departments do not have all of their staff centralized under one roof. Many are stationed around town, or even in the underground sectors. Besides that, it just doesn’t seem like a priority next to other projects that we haven’t been able to get off and running.” The smile on Victoria’s face was wide and bright, but the one underneath that was just a little more strained. Lyle Puth, head director of the department of public works, had never been especially cooperative. It was rather typical of him to shut down her ideas immediately, and today was no exception. Her inspired idea to make monthly field trips to the petting zoo? No, Ms. Byng. Her presentation on the psychological benefits of free form finger painting? No, Ms. Byng. The replacement of all desk chairs with swings? No, Ms. Byng. 

If it wasn’t for his zealous effort in his line of work, Victoria would think he were a raging downer. However, she would never voice such a bitter thought so flippantly. No doubt she would be immediately demoted and watched very closely. Even if everyone else is thinking it, too, she thought. 

Just to encourage herself, she smiled, nice and big under her mask. “Then,” she started, sweetly, “we can implement it gradually. Start with the departments where it would be easiest, such as mine.” She tilted her head and smiled even wider, her eyes squinting a bit spitefully. “Then, we adapt as we go. When it comes to departments as your’s, for instance, perhaps we don’t even have to have one huge collective meeting. Just whatever work units are working close to one another. After all, small group bonding has its benefits as well.” Mr. Puth’s hands clenched a little tighter. “We can have those small group sing-a-longs for three weeks out of the month, then on the fourth week, they all gather with the rest of their department. Easy peazy.” Or simple pimple. 

Mr. Puth was silent for a few moments, before finally, he sighed. “I suppose we should put it to a vote,” he said begrudgingly. He picked up his pencil. “All those in favor of the proposition to implement weekly sing-a-long sessions within each individual department?” Several hands went up. Victoria made note of each person. Emily Manning’s was raised high. So was Peter Blunt’s. They almost always voted in her favor. Patricia Linden was a bit of a surprise. 

Mr. Puth scratched down the number. “All those opposed?” Another fair amount of people. “All those abstaining?” Victoria tamped down the urge to roll her eyes as one solitary hand went up. Samuel Twill, head of the department of code compliance, and head of the department of weak-willed, tissue paper hearts. Mr. Puth finished counting and raised his head again. Under the table, Victoria crosses her fingers. Puth sighed again. 

“And with that, the proposition passes, 14 to 10.” 

Underneath her smile, Victoria’s face cracked open in a grin so wide it made her mask shift. 

 

Victoria Byng walked down the hallway of the department of archives like she had just slain Goliath; head held high, strides long and brisk, Manila folders stuffed under her arm like a slingshot. “Good morning, Jacobson!” She patted the senior redactor on the shoulder as she passed, not waiting for his taken aback, “Oh, hello! Hello, Ms. Byng!” He should be taken aback. The last time she had spoken to him was to relocate him because of odor complaints. But at the moment, she was so high she couldn’t quite make herself care. 

She sailed past the cubicles, further down the hall, and right past her secretary’s desk. Before she could open the door to her office, said secretary came bustling up behind her. “Excuse me, Ms. Byng?” Victoria turned quickly, almost bumping right into her. Lacey blinked, and paused a second before finding herself again. “Oh! I’m sorry about that, Ms. Byng! How did the meeting go?” Victoria grinned and shook her head a bit. “Extraordinarily well. You know the sing-a-long pitch I mentioned to you? It took.” Lacey gasped. Her eyes twinkled, hinting at the smile beneath her smile. 

“Oh, that’s just wonderful, Ms. Byng! I’m so happy for you. I know you were holding on for that one.” Victoria’s grin softened, and she gave her a fond look. 

“Why, thank you, Lacey. Thank you, very much.” She turned to open the door, but Lacey interjected again. “Oh! Oh! I just remembered. Sorry, Ms. Byng. I wanted to tell you that there’s someone waiting for you in your office.” Under her face, Victoria arched an eyebrow. “Who, exactly?” She didn’t recall having any meetings directly after the department conference. Lacey paused uncertainly before answering, “Um, I can’t quite remember his name? But he said he was a new employee, and he wanted to introduce himself.” 

“Hm. Well, I suppose I mustn’t keep him waiting, should I?” Lacey’s eyes squinted happily again. “No, ma’am. Let me know if you need anything.” Victoria nodded and turned back to the door, pausing to watch Lacey saunter back to her desk. She sighed and turned the knob. Lacey was a sweet little thing, most definitely. More than once she had considered trying her luck and asking her for a nice dinner or a romantic walk along the west bridge just before curfew. But after much observation - much, much more observation - Victoria came to the conclusion that the girl was not only hopelessly oblivious, but utterly uninterested in romance. 

Besides, two colleagues getting involved would be so unprofessional, she thought as she entered her office. The soft yellow glow of her deluxe power cell wall lamps greeted her, and were a welcome sight after her trek through the lower levels. She adored all of her subordinates (well, to an extent), but she really could not stand being in those overly bright industrial lights. Along the back wall sat her large mahogany desk, and sitting directly in front of it in the rusty orange cushioned chair she had for meetings, was a figure in a plain white dress shirt. Nothing remarkable. But combined with the head of jet black hair, it was oddly striking. 

At the sound of her opening the door, the figure’s head whipped around to look at her. His grin was near identical to her’s; stretched wide across the face. But with the wide, bewildered eyes, his expression was almost manic. A friendly smile appeared on instinct under her face. She began walking towards her desk. “Hello, there. My secretary informed me that I had a visitor, but I didn’t get all the details.” She stood right next to the man, and set down the pile of folders on her desk. She glanced down at him, and saw that he was looking up her with those same big eyes. She’d like to imagine it was in wonderment, but she didn’t want to inflate her ego too much. “So, please do tell me what you’re doing here.” She said in her sugariest mentor voice. 

The man jolted like he had been shocked, and he immediately stood, backing up a bit when he realized how close they were. He was a good head taller than her, but still stood like she was going to squash him under her heel. “Hi, it’s - um, it’s very nice to meet you. You - you’re Ms. Byng, right?” She nodded encouragingly. 

“Yes, you’re in the right place. What’s your name?” At this, the man’s nerve seemed to solidify, and his gaze lifted to meet Victoria’s. “I’m Arthur Hastings. It’s my first day, and I thought it would be good to introduce myself.” She couldn’t tell if this young man, Arthur, saw, but at his sudden coherence, her eyes widened slightly.  
A smaller, less severe smile grew underneath her smile. She responded warmly, “What a congenial idea. So tell me Arthur,” she walked around the side of desk and sat down, motioning for him to do the same. “What do you do?” Arthur’s eyes followed her as she moved, and he instantly responded to her gesture. “I’m a redactor,” he said. 

“Isn’t that nice? Well, competition in that area of this department is intense. Are you competitive, Arthur?” Arthur’s eyes were still locked with Victoria’s. In his lap, he fidgeted with his fingers. He answered slowly, “I don’t know about competitive,” at this, Arthur released a small huff of laughter. “But I am a hard worker. A very hard worker.” Victoria hummed. 

“A hard worker, you say? Unbeknownst to you, Arthur, most people tend to describe themselves as ‘hard workers.’ I suppose that you’ll just have to do your best to live up to your word, won’t you?” She leaned forward conspiratorially. While he couldn’t see the wry smile, she knew that her eyes were crinkling in a way that could only be seen as personable. Victoria Byng, after all, was an expert on employer-employee relationships. As expected, the employee responded well, eagerly nodding his head. “Yes, yes! Don’t worry, Ms. Byng - I’ll do my absolute best.” She nodded back with a knowing smile as she stood up again, circling back around the desk and patting Arthur on the shoulder. “I know you will. I’ll be watching. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I do have a lot of things to get to.” Arthur stalled for a moment before quickly taking the hint and standing up. 

As she led him back toward the door, he rapidly turned his head sideways to face her, and forward again, while babbling on. “Thank you so much for seeing me, Ms. Byng. I really do appreciate it. You know, I was kind of worried about this job, but so far everyone seems to be very helpful. Especially that lady sat outside your office! She was so nice. Gave me directions, let me right into your office -” 

“ -Yes, she is a true gem.” Victoria interrupted, patting the new employee on the shoulder again as they reached the door. “And thank you, Arthur, for the nice little visit. I wish you best of luck.” She opened the door, then smiled and nodded as Arthur waved a final goodbye, before closing the door and sighing dramatically. She took a long breath in, her posture straightening itself out. 

How she loved her subordinates. And yet, she thought, they can be so incredibly tiring. Victoria made her way back over to her desk, and let out another sigh as she sank into her chair. Before she did anything else, Victoria hit the the buzzer on her desk with maybe a tad too much force. After a moment, the door cracked open, and Lacey’s head popped in. “Yes, Ms. Byng?” She didn’t bother to look up, but used an especially amiable voice. “Lacey, dearest, what do I have for the rest of the day?” 

“Oh, give me a moment, I’ll check!” Lacey’s bob swayed as she pulled her head back quickly. While she waited, Victoria reached out on the desk without looking. Her hand met the familiar little pill bottle that filled her heart with glee. She twisted open the lid with a pop, and poured it out into her waiting hand. Nothing. She looked into the little purple-pink container and saw not one single Joy. Victoria groaned. 

The door opened and Lacey sashayed in holding a piece of paper. “So you have a 10 o’clock meeting with the supervising managers of redaction units 3 and 4. Then you have a lunch meeting with Mr. Lawson; he’s that man with the wet coughing isn’t he? He’s just awful. At 2:30 you meet with a few people from the department of municipal agriculture. Not quite sure what it’s about. After that you’re just on call until 7p.m. Would you like me to leave the paper?” Lacey looked up from the schedule. When she saw the peculiar pose of her boss, she tilted her head in confusion. “Are you alright?” Victoria’s head lolled in her direction, until she made eye contact. 

“Lacey, is there any chance I could bum a Joy off of you? I seem to be all out.” Lacey gasped. “Oh, you poor thing! Yes, of course, I’ll grab some.” She scurried out the door and came back not five seconds later with the bottle. Victoria held out her hand, and Lacey placed one in her palm. Without hesitating, she threw her head back and swallowed the pill. That sweet, exultant feeling overcame her instantly. Her vision softened the slightest bit, and when she looked back at Lacey, she found a fuzzy angel bathed in warm light. 

“You’re a doll, you really, truly are. Thank you, Lacey.” She hauled herself up into a proper sitting position, and reached forward to grab the paper left on the edge. “You’re welcome,” said Lacey, still sounding concerned. “Goodness gracious, I’m glad you asked. I just feel awful. Did you have to go through that big long meeting without any?” Victoria nodded lazily. The first few minutes were always the strongest, and she couldn’t find it in herself to worry much over her secretary’s fussing. “That’s terrible. Never do that again. Please please please, just get some from me. I know you can’t go asking all those other department heads and fancy people; they’ll start thinking some awful things. But please - ” 

“Sshhh,” Victoria leaned far over the desk and held up a finger in front of Lacey’s lips. “Don’t worry. Don’t worry at all. You know that I depend on you, don’t you? If I need anything, I’ll always ask you.” Lacey’s shoulders loosened, and she nodded, seeming pacified with the slightly drunk response. “That’s good. Take as many as you need, you know? You have a longer shift than me, after all.” Lacey poured a small handful of Joy into her palm, then transferred it into the little dish meant to hold the paper clips Victoria had never received. 

“There you are. Is there anything else you need?” Victoria shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. “No, no. You’ve done more than enough. Thank you, Lacey. For everything.” Lacey nodded, and though she wasn’t looking, Victoria could feel her eyes twinkling with a smile. With that, Lacey stepped quietly out of her office, taking care to close the door without making a sound. For that, Victoria was grateful. By now the Joy was leveling out, and noises regained a bit of of their bite. She sighed again, now more out of contentment than exhaustion, and looking over the schedule. Not as heavy as some days, but certainly not light. 

There wasn’t much to do before her meeting with the redaction supervisors, so she just sat back in her chair and let her mind cruise along the lazy river of Joy. Her thoughts drifted back over the conference meeting; running indulgently through her eloquent speech and Puth’s defeat. Eventually they landed on the new employee that had visited. Really, in no noticeable way was he remarkable. But there was just something that stuck in her mind. The visit in and of itself was odd. It was hardly common for a new employee to seek out the department head simply for a little social introduction. Maybe if he had been a recently promoted manager, or something of the sort, but a junior redactor? Unthinkable. And it most definitely conflicted with the immediate impression the young man named Arthur gave. It was the sort of peculiar, forward behavior one would see in a ladder climbing go getter, not the meek, nervous bean pole that had greeted her. It was very clear, however, that Arthur was making a great attempt to hold himself to a new set of standards. Throughout almost the entirety of their conversation, he had made complete and unyielding eye contact, and she was certain that it was a product of conscious effort. Perhaps he had made a resolution with himself; to be more ‘assertive’ in the workplace or something. The notion was pitiful, yet she couldn’t help but find it the least bit endearing. 

As she floated, she wondered vaguely what will come of the young man’s presence in her department. Maybe he will astound everyone and rise to the top, promotion after promotion, until even her job isn’t safe. Maybe he’s just like every other person with an average work ethic who wants to look good in front of a superior. She also wondered intently as to what she will be having for lunch at her meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. Btw, in case it sounds like I’m occasionally having a stroke; me writing all those things like “smile underneath her smile” are purposeful.


End file.
